Video media, such as movies, cartoons, news programs, and documentaries, are popular forms of entertainment, and each piece of video media is associated with a pre-determined play time (e.g., run length). Most adults lead busy lives and don't always have enough time to watch an entire movie during their free time. On a 40 minute bus ride, for example, it is not currently possible to watch an entire 90 minute movie. Similarly, a child may not have enough time to watch a program before his or her bedtime. A person can “fast forward” through portions of a video file. However, assuming he or she has not already seen the video file, he or she is unaware of upcoming events and will not be able to select which portions to skip in an intelligent fashion.